User blog:Radicus1141/KaPRPT - In Which Everyone Goes to Court
Hello, all. From today until Friday I'm going to be catching up on KaPRPT here, with one chunk of RP per day. A marathon, if you will! So without further ado, here's another chunk of KaPRPT. '-Kleat and Pikachu RP Thing-' In Which Everyone Goes to Court The next scene shows them in court. It plays that dramatic court music. Shiruru looks around. Shiruru: Do we at least have a jury of our peers? There are a few familiar faces among the jury, but not many. Kleat's wings twitch about in a nervous matter. An old guy with a long, white beard steps up to the judge-area-thing. Shiruru: has gotten into law enforcement... Good for him. She just watches the seemingly important man with the ¤^¤ expression. The judge speaks after hitting a small mallet to his podium. Judge: "The court is hereby in session. Now, will the defendants please rise?" Kleat jolts up. Kleat: "I must assure everyone here, your judginess, that this is a terrible mistake...!" Shiruru pipes up after him. Shiruru: "Yeah...! Kleat isn't a chainsaw killer! It was all just, er, a faulty assumption! I mean look at him, is THIS the face of murder?" *gestures* Kleat: *.3. face* Judge: "Silence! We will not hear the defendants speak at this time." He turns to the accuser, which is that one woman who decided to call 911 on them and press charges. Shiruru: me and her are gonna throw hands after this! *triple ghetto snap* Huh... did I just do a mental ghetto snap? She looked vacant as she pondered this. Judge: "Now then, we will hear the accuser of what she has to say." The woman has a sob story, half of which involves pineapples. It's very effective on the sympathetic jury. Woman: *Sob* "And then I was in therapy for eight years! And 'chainsaw' is my trigger word!" *Sob sob* Flamber was at a booth, wiping a tear from his eye from the sob story. Sheebop rolled her eyes, sitting beside him. Lunatyr was busy playing with a yoyo and Pikachu was next to him, tense. Pikachu: fortunate that we arrived in time, however the odds may be against us... Kleat: "...I knew nothing about that!" Judge: "Now, will the defendant's attorney please speak?" They have Mettaton as an attorney. The woman has Phoenix Wright. Mettaton: "Well, you see... My clients are fabulous! That's all that matters. Join my fan club~!" He claps his hands twice and confetti falls from the ceiling. Shiruru: "See. Totally convincing argument!" Lunatyr: "I personally love the word chainsaw." Sheebop: "Great contribution." why does everyone get into these situations!? Judge: "...Mm. Now the prosecutor's attorney will speak." Phoenix Wright makes a complex, logical argument against Kleat and Shiruru. Mettaton looks mortified. Kleat: "...I believe we may have a chance at this, Shiru!" Shiruru: "Yeah, I mean, that argument had sooo many holes in it!" *snort* Flamber couldn't follow it and was now daydreaming. Pikachu was biting his lack of nails nervously until he rises up. Pikachu: "If I may interrupt!" Mettaton: "You have to say, 'objection!'" Phoenix Wright: "Did somebody say 'OBJECTION?!'" Pikachu sits back down before rising up. Pikachu: "OBJECTION!" Flamber: *snaps out of thoughts* "Oh that sounds fun, can I trMMPHJKL" *mouth covered* Pikachu: "Anyhow, the accuser's story mentioned that her trigger word is chainsaw. However, one of the accused is incapable of pronunciating said word." Shiruru: "Chain Chomp. No wait... chain chaw. Shain caw.... goth cows." Lunatyr: *yawns* "Can I have a snack break?" Kleat: "Precisely! And I never even said the word, your honor! ...I simply pulled it out." Woman: "Chainsaws... Are my trigger object!" There's a murmur from the jury. The judge furrows his brow... Man: "OBJECTION, I heard the pink one say chainsaw a few lines ago!" Shiruru: "It was a dream." Sheebop: "If I may speak, your honor, the accuser has changed her story. If her trigger word was truly chainsaw, she would've been in hysterics the last dozen times the word was uttered in this court!" Flamber: "And... And... *brain fizzes out* Uhh... Her shoes are on the wrong feet!" Judge: "...Err... We will now hear from our most competent eye witness." Shiruwoof stands up. Shiruwoof: *points at Shiruru* "UHUHUHU" There are collective gasps throughout the court. Mettaton: "But how...?!" Judge: "Y-You don't say...!" Shiruru: "Who the hell is that!?" Lunatyr: "I don't know, but he, she or it puts up a great argument." Shiruwoof is spazzing out, limbs disembodied. Mettaton: "I'm afraid this could be the end for my career in pursuit of law, my beautiful audience!" He's speaking into a microphone as a camera floats in front of him. Flamber: "Hold on, don't the wanted posters around town show someone who looks just like that... girl? Guy? Whatever it is." Judge: *grabs a wanted poster* "Hm... No." It seems the one from earlier was a faulty. Judge: "I see no reason go delay this trial any further. I declare the perpetrators in question-" Suddenly, Wobbuffet bursts into the room, using an explosive salute to thwack open the fancy double door that lead into the room! Wobbuffet: "WWWWAAAAA" Shiruru: "Wobbuffet!" Lunatyr: "The door is open. Sweet." He leaves to go to the vending machine. The judge just shakes his head. Wobbuffet: "Wa wa, fett, fett fett, Wwwwooobbuffet! Buffet? Fett. Wwwwaaaa! Weh. Fett! Wobbuffet, wa! WWWOOOBBUFFET!" There's silence for a few moments. Kleat: "...Wobbuffet, you genius Pokemon, you!" Cheers erupt from within the jury. Mettaton claps his hands in an extremely glamorous fashion. All of the bystanders cheered as well, with the exception of Sheebop who didn't quite follow what he said. Judge: "W-Well! I hereby declare the perpetrators in question... Not guilty!" *Mallet slam* "I hereby adjo-" Woman: "Wait a minute! That's not how a court works i-r-l!" Phoenix Wright: "That's life, lady. You're in Wrightworld now." Kleat: "Thank goodness...! It looks like we've avoided quite an unfortunate consequence!" Shiruru: "Woohoo! Freedom!" Pikachu: "Thank goodness for Wobbuffet's words. I'd hate to see what could have transpired." Flamber: "Ditto!" Wobbuffet adjusts his fancy tie, which he wore just for this occasion, and salutes. Kleat: "Thank you, my fine fellow! Your services really did come in handy!" Mettaton is making glamorous poses for the camera. Lunatyr comes back. Lunatyr: "What'd I miss?" Flamber: "Wobbuffet's testimonial. Kleat and Shiruru are free!" The outside of the courtroom is surrounded by photographers as everyone is led out. Kleat: "A free Pokemon once again! ...It feels no different." Wobbuffet: "Wa." Shiruru: "It really doesn't actually." Sheebop: "You two really need to stay out of trouble from now on." Kleat: "Of course, Sheebop! Now who wants some muffins?" He pulls out his chainsaw to cut the muffins. Sheebop: "No more chainsaws!" Flamber: "How else would you cut them!?" Kleat puts away the chainsaw and brings out an oversized katana. Kleat: "You're right, Sheebop! We need to play it safe!" He accidentally cuts a Flabebe in half while slicing the muffins. Nobody notices. Everyone takes a slice of muffin, completely unaware of this. Lunatyr: "So I take it you'll need to stay another night." Kleat: "Yes, most likely! Unless, of course, you'd like your space. That would be completely understandable! There's always Shiru's villa." Shiruru: "It exploded recently but Whallop has been hard at work rebuilding it!" Pikachu: "Oh really now? He is quite the fast builder!" Meanwhile, Whallop is sitting on a pile of bricks, eati- ...Working very hard. Sheebop: "What happened to your lab anyways? Freak accident?" Kleat: "Erm... More or less, yes!" Flamber: "Bummer." Shiruru: "Well nonetheless, you can still stay over! S'been a while since I invited anyone over on account of RPCRP2 being cancelled" Kleat: "Why, thank you, Shiru! ...I may actually be able to help you repair your villa, with a little bit of help from... SCIENCE!" Pikachu: "I may be of assistance as well!" Shiruru: "Really? I'd so appreciate it!" Kleat: "Fabulous!" The head of the Flabebe is on Kleat's muffin. He eats it right up. Sheebop passes out at the sight. Flamber: "Oh no! Was there too much gluten in that muffin she ate!? Excuse us!" He picks her up and runs off. Shiruru: "Bye bye~ You guys ready to go?" Pikachu: "Yup!" Kleat: *Chewing* "Hm... Off brand. Pikachu, remind me not to get this kind again! It tastes rather... Interesting." Pikachu: "Huh. This brand is usually top notch!" Category:Blog posts